Les jumelles Harter,Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini
by Kazumi Nakaru
Summary: Voldemort est mort et Dumbledor est vivant.Quand Hermione découvrent sa vraie identité,une nouvelle personne qui s'avèrent être sa soeur.Aventure,Haine et surtout Romance sont aux rendez-vous
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, élève de 7ème année à Poudlard, attendait patiemment ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Elle était à la gare King's Cross, cela faisais environ une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était arrivée et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie de ses deux amis. Hermione voulu s'assoir sur le banc juste derrière elle quand elle entendit une voix familière.

-Hermione!!cria un rouquin.

Deux grands garçons s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Comme tu as changé!!s'exclama Harry.

En effet, Hermione n'était plus la petite fille de ces six dernières années. Son corps n'était plus celui d'une enfant mais bien celui d'une femme. Ses cheveux d'habitude si désordonnés était maintenant bouclé et soyeux. Elle s'était mit de l'ombre à paupière blanc ainsi que du crayon noir sous ses yeux noisettes. Hermione était vétue d'une mini-jupe en jean et d'un dos nu blanc, mettant ainsi sa poitrine en valeur, elle portait aussi de jolies petites ballerines blanches.

-Hermione tu es magnifique!

-Merci Ron. Mais laissez moi vous présenter ma soeur Lilia.

En prononcant le nom de sa soeur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux lisses, vétu d'un mini-short beige et d'un tee-shirt rose pâle.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Lilia, je suis la soeur jumelle d'Hermione. Vous devez être Harry et Ron, Hermione m'a tellement parlé de vous.

-Bonjour, mais je croyais qu'Hermione était fille unique?

-Moi aussi je le croyais ,jusqu'a cet été .Je leur explique Lilia?

-Oui

-Bon, tout à commencer un soir quand Dumbledor est venu voir mais parents, ils ont discuté pendant des heures et à un moment j'ai entendu ma mère pousser un petit cri et pleuré. A part ça je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé .Le lendemain Lilia est arrivée comme ça et mes parents n'ont pas voulu nous donner des explications, plusieurs fois nous avons essayer mais ils sont aussi borner qu'un troupeau de mûles. En même temps que moi ma soeur à recu sa lettre de fourniture pour Poudlard c'est pourquoi elle est avec nous ici.

-C'est comment dire... très court!

-Il serait peut-être temps de monter dans le train, proposa Lilia

-Oui!

Nos 4 amis montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment de libre. Ils commencèrent a s'installer quand le professeur McGonagall entra.

-Ah miss Granger cela fait 10 minutes que je vous cherche. Veuillez me suivre.

Hermione se leva et suivit son professeur. McGonagall l'emmena devant le premier compartiment qui apparemment contenait déjà une personne vu le bruit que celle-ci faisait. Le professeur ouvrit la porte et Hermione se retrouva devant...

-Toi, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

-Eh oui le professeur Dumbledore à voulu vous nommez tous les deux préfets en chef pour favoriser le rapprochement des maisons. Vous partagerez les mêmes appartements de l'aile ouest au deuxième étage derrière le tableau de la nymphe bleu le mot de passe est mariage. Vous aurez en tous 5 bals à préparez vous en saurez plus en temps venu. Vous devrez aussi faire ENSEMBLE une ronde le mercredi et le samedi soir. Vous avez bien-sûr le droit de retirer des points mais qu'en cas de nécessité. Voilà vous pouvez repartir.

Hermione et Drago (et oui c'est Drago) repartirent chacun de leur côté . Quand la nouvelle préfète en chef entra dans le compartiment elle se retrouva devant Harry et Lilia qui s'embrassaient ainsi que devant Ron qui dormait. En voyant Hermione, Lilia et Harry se séparèrent.

-Je vous gênes peut-être?

-Non, non pas du tout. Avec Harry nous avons fait connaissance et nous nous sommes découvèrent de nombreux points communs. Nous avons eu le coups de foudre et nous voila ensemble

-Vous allez vite en ménage vous!

-Hermione, je n'ai pas comprit.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi êtes vous soeur jumelle alors que vous ne vous ressemblez pas?

-Je pense que nos parents biologiques ont dû nous jeter un sort pour nous faire ressembler à nos parents adoptifs. Au faites vous devinerez jamais avec qui je suis préfète en chef?

-Déjà bravo pour ton poste et c'est Malfoy ton homologue n'est-ce pas?

-OUI

-De toute façon s'il te fait du mal tu m'appelle je lui casse la figure

-Merci Harry devrions nous habillé et réveiller Ron.

Hermione et Lilia commencèrent a revetir leur robe de sorcière tandis qu'Harry réveilla Ron, ils s'habillèrent par la suite. Le train s'ébranla puis finit par s'arrêter. Ils montèrent dans un carrosse qui les mena au chaâteau. Ceux-ci s'arretèrent devant la majestueuse porte d'entré. Le trio, arrivé dans la grande salle, s'installa tandis que Lilia rejoingnit les premières années. Dumbledore se leva et fit entrer les premières années.

-Cette année nous acceuillons une nouvelle élève qui vient de Beaubâton et qui ira directement en 7e année. Lilia Harter approchez-vous.

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall lui mit le chapeau sur la tête.

-Je voit que tu es de la même famille qu'Hermione Granger et que vous êtes toute les deux issue d'une grande famille de sang pur. Ta soeur ne le sait pas encore! Dumbledore ne l'a pas encore prévenu et toi seule sait d'ou elle vient n'est-ce pas? Ne lui dit rien et va à la table des SERPENTARD.

Hermione surprise par la décision du choixpeau poussa un petit cri aigue. Lilia se leva et s'installa au bout de la table. Drago Malfoy se déplaça et s'assit a côté de Lilia. Il l'observa puis regarda son visage, elle avait les yeux bleu-gris, il engagea la conversation.

-Salut, je suis Drago Malfoy, je suis en 7e année.

-Salut, je suis Lilia Harter, en 7e année aussi. Dit-moi tu connais ma soeur?

-Cela dépend qui c'est.

-Hermione Granger enfin Harter bon on va dire Granger mais c'est Harter et elle ne le sait pas encore donc ne lui dit rien s'il te plait.

-Tu es la soeur de Granger!

-Oui, tu la connais?

-Oui je suis préfet en chef avec elle

-Tu l'aime bien?

-Pas du tout

-Pourquoi?

-Elle traine avec St Potty et la belette.

-C'est tout?

-Non c'est une Sang-de...

-Je t'arrête la parce que ce n'est pas vrai

-Oui je l'avais oublié, mais Harter ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune femme lui sauta dessus.

-Drakichou , que fait-tu avec la nouvelle?

-Je discute Pansy sa se voit pas? Et maintenant lache-moi.

Pansy partie, laissant Drago et Lilia à leur conversation. Drago se souvint d'une discution avec son père sur son futur mariage.

"FLASH BACK"

Lucius était installé derrière son bureau son fils assit devant

-Père vous vouliez me dire quelques chose?

-Oui c'est à propos de ton mariage. Tu sais que j'avais pensé à Miss Parkinson mais ta mère n'était pas très d'accord. Ta mère à une amie qui possède deux filles jumelles. Nous avions pensé à te faire épousé l'une d'entre elle. Bien sûr se n'est pas toi qui choisit. Je pense que Andomia va envoyé une lettre à sa fille pendant qu'elle sera a Poudlard. Vous vous marierez pendant les vacances de noel. Tu peut sortir, j'espère que tu saura te montrer à la hauteur. Les Harter sont une grande famille de sang pur.

"FIN DU FLASH BACK"

-Je me souviens de ta famille !Je devrai me marier à toi ou avec Granger! AHHHHHHH mais c'est horrible je vais faire une crise cardiaque!

Cette fois-ci se fut Dumbledore qui interrompit leur conversation.

-Miss Harter, je vous cherchais j'aimerai vous voir vous et votre soeur tout à l'heure dans mon bureau le mot de passe est, il lui chuchota a l'oreille, bonbons à la menthe. Je vous attendrai.

Il parti. Une fois le diner terminé Lilia rejoignit sa soeur et elle marchèrent en silence jusqu'a la gargouille protégeant le bureau de leur directeur.

-Bonbons à la menthe.

La gargouille se déplaca et permit à Lilia et Hermione de monter dans le bureau. Elles toquèrent à la porte et Dumbledore leur intima de s'asseoir, ce qu'elles firent avec plaisir.

-Maintenant que vous êtes installées. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez été séparées. D'abord Hermione tu ne t'appelle par Hermione Granger mais Lindsay Harter tu a été confier au couple Granger par tes parents biologique pour te protégé. Je vais vous racontez depuis le début, au moment de votre naissance à toutes les deux, Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance et cherchais encore plus de partisants. Il chercha à recruté vos parents, qui était avec l'ordre .Ceux-ci ne voulurent pas et Voldemort les menaça de vous tuez, ceux-ci vous séparèrent donc pour vous protéger. Lindsay tu te retrouva avec les Granger à Londres tandis que Lilia tu te retrouva avec les Logan à Paris. Mais maintenant que Voldemort est mort il est tant pour toi Lindsay de retrouver ta vraie famille, Lilia l'ayant fait cet été avant que je ne l'emmène chez les Granger mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est voulue reprendre sa véritable apparence.

Lilia hocha la tête.

-J'ai voulu attendre Hermione enfin Lindsay pour qu'on est la surprise.

-Je te tu devra vite t'adapter car tu ira chez tes parents pendant les vacances d'Halloween ils m'ont dit qu'il doivent déjà t'avoir envoyer une lettre. Ils devaient te parler d'une nouvelle importante.

-D'accord, au revoir

-Au revoir

Lindsay et Lilia sortirent du bureau, une fois dehors elle se firent un bisou, puis se quittèrent. Lindsay arriva devant le tableau.

-Mariage!

Le tableau pivota pour laisser la place pour entrée. La pièce était circulaire sur la gauche se trouvait une bibliothèque et devant deux fauteuils, un rouge et un vert. Sur la droite s'entreposaient deux bureaux. Lindsay remarqua un tableau avec un lion, qui devait être sa chambre, un tableau avec un serpent, qui devait être celle de Malfoy et un tableau avec un lion et un serpent qui s'enlaçait, sûrement la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha du lion qui lui demanda de proposer un mot de passe.

-sang pur! Lindsay s'étonna elle-même d'avoir dit cela mais ne le changea pas.

Malfoy lui observait Lindsay se disant qu'elle avait vraiment changée et il la trouvait bien plus qu'attirante. Il devait admettre que ça ne le gênerait pas d'être marié avec elle. Malfoy était-il tomber amoureux de la belle Griffondor? Ca personne ne le sait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 , Enjoy

* * *

Le lendemain Lindsay se réveilla aux aurores. Elle commença à s'habiller quand un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. La préfète en chef le laissa entrer et prit la lettre qu'il apportait. Elle la lue et poussa un cri.

~~Chère Lindsay Andomia Harter,

Je suis Andomia Harter ta mère. Je sais que cela te fait un choque de savoir que les Granger ne sont pas tes vrais parents mais tu dois t'y faire vite car tu es promise au jeune Malfoy. Lucius m'avait dit que tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui mais tu dois comprendre que ce mariage est important pour suivre notre lignée. Ta soeur sait sûrement qu'elle doit se marier avec Mr Zabini, si ce n'est pas le cas dit lui s'il te plait. Tu passeras les vacances d'halloween avec nous ainsi que Drago et Blaise pour que vous essayer de mieux vous entendre.

~~Je t'attends avec impatience, ta mère Andomia Harter.

Après avoir fini la lettre , Lindsay cria tellement fort qu'elle en réveilla Malfoy qui accourra tout de suite.

-Granger qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

La vision qu'il avait devant lui l'obligea à rester immobile. Lindsay assise par terre, recroquevillée, pleurant de toutes ses larmes regardait avec mépris la lettre devant elle. Malfoy la lu et eu de la compassion pour Linday, il la prit dans ces bras.

-Malfoy! Etais-tu au courant?

-A vrai dire à moitié, répondit Malfoy géné.

-Ca ne te choque pas de te marier avec moi, une sang de bourbe?

-Harter, Harter, Harter sache que si tu te voit obligé de te marier avec moi c'est que justement tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe. Tu es une sang pur maintenant et tu fais partie d'une des plus grandes et puissante familles d'Angleterre! Je pense que tes parents vont enlever le sortilège qui t'avait donner la ressemblance avec tes parents adoptifs.

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi tout simplement je vais tout faire pour éviter ça!!Sur ce je vais manger.

Lindsay sortit de l'appartement laissant Drago dans son incompréhension. Quand la préfète-en-chef arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle

sut tout de suite que sa soeur avait annoncer la nouvelle à Harry.

-Mais Harry...

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole, tu...tu me dégoute. Tu mérite bien d'être à Serpentard, cria Harry.

Lilia ne tenant plus s'enfuit de la salle en pleurant.

-Harry que s'est-il passé? demanda Lindsay.

-Ta soeur m'a dit qu'elle était tomber amoureuse de Zabini et qu'ils allaient se marier, répondit Harry avec du dégout

-Harry, je...je suis désolé.

Le mois de septembre passa sans qu'Harry ne pardonne à Lilia. Celle-ci allant du plus en plus mal, Lindsay lui annonça une nouvelle.

-Lilia attend moi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais te dire qu'un bal va avoir lieu pour Halloween! annonça Lindsay

-Mais c'est super! Je suis trop contente! Tu y vas avec qui? demanda Lilia

-Je suis obligée d'y aller avec Malfoy!

-Ma pauvre mais bon c'est une bonne occasion de le connaître. Je vais sûrement y aller avec Zabini!

-Je te soutiens, le bal est samedi prochain, il commence à 9 heures dans la grande salle. Sa te dit de te préparé avec moi dans ma salle commune?

-Oui à 3 heures c'est bon?

-Oui largement. Bon je dois aller en cours de sortilège on se voit ce soir!

-Salut.

La journée passa lentement. Quand Lindsay arriva dans la salle commune quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit sa sœur, Zabini et Malfoy assient dans le canapé en train de parlés tranquillement.

-Ah Lindsay te voilà enfin t'en à mis du temps!

En regardant mieux la scène Lindsay ne vit pas Zabini et Lilia côte à côte mais Zabini et Lilia entrelacé!

-Vous...je...heu...vous êtes ensemble!

-Oui, Lindsay j'ai reçu une lettre de maman, elle a dit qu'à la rentrée tu devra prendre ta véritable identité. Les gens ici te connaissent en t'en qu'Hermione Granger, élève de Griffondor. Mais après les vacances tu seras Lindsay Harter et tu va repasser sous le Choixpeau! J'aimerai tant que tu sois à Serpentard et puis après les vacances de noel tu sera Lindsay Malfoy donc je pense que tu sera à Serpentard.

-Je vais me coucher

-Lindsay attends!

La préfète en chef se retourna et vit Malfoy en train de marcher vers elle.

-Que me veux-tu Malfoy?

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms et aussi je voudrai te parler en privée.

-Ok, entre.

Malfoy entra et Lindsay ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Tu pense qu'ils peuvent s'aimer? demanda Lilia inquiète.

-Drago certainement je pense même que c'est déjà arrivé.

-Tu pense que Drago flashe sur Lindsay?

-Ouai mais s'est pas sûr.

-Peut-être.

Dans la chambre de Lindsay la conversation était basée sur l'incomphéhension.

-Que me veux-tu Mal...Drago?

-Je veux que tu sache quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Sa!

Drago s'approcha et embrassa Lindsay. Celle -ci se surprit a répondre au baiser, quand celui-ci prit fin elle se ressaisit.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû, dit Lindsay précipitamment

-Non c'est moi bon je te laisse te coucher. Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit.

Quand la porte de sa chambre fut refermé Lindsay se jeta sur son lit et se traita de tous les noms.

-"Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive! J'ai embrassé Malfoy! Non mais quelle conne"

Lindsay s'endormit sur ces belles pensées. Dans le salon Lilia s'inquiétait pour sa sœur , quand elle vit Drago sortir de la chambre elle se précipita sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer?

-Je l'ai embrassé

-Tu l'as quoi ?

* * *

Je vous laisse sur cette phrase à la semaine prochaine ^^


End file.
